My Dear Brother
by RoseQueen2424
Summary: Kaoru would do anything for his brother. Even if it meant dying to continue this little game they created. (Warning: Major Character Death


**Hey guys. I'm back with another depressing fanfic. Just so you know, this is Ouran characters in a Dangan Ronpa setting. **

**Warning: Major Character Death **

Kaoru thought that he was ready for Monobear's next motive. He thought that he knew everything that Monobear was going to do. He was wrong.

"I thought that you bastards were going to keep killing each other. It looks like I have to give you another motive," Monobear said.

"No one is going to kill anyone," Haruhi said defiantly.

Monobear laughed. "That's what you think. But once I give you bastards this next motive it's game over for one of you."

Tamaki flinched but then straightened up again like nothing had happened. Ever since the game of mutual killing had begun the self-declared king was becoming less and less confident. Kaoru did not talk to him, but from what his brother, Hikaru, had told him Tamaki's behavior changed because he lost his best friend.

"_Good," _Kaoru thought. _"His arrogance was annoying, it's nice to see him be knocked down a peg or two."_

The toy bear laughed at Tamaki for a minute which brought Kaoru back to the present. Kaoru noticed Haruhi grit her teeth in anger.

"You bastards should know, there is a traitor among you," Monobear said suddenly.

Renge gasped.

"What do you mean?" Renge asked Monobear.

"I mean what I said," Monobear replied. "There's a traitor here, a mole so to speak."

"You mean that one of us is giving you information?" Haruhi demanded.

Monobear laughed. "Looks like somebody got it!" The bear cheered.

Kaoru watched as Haruhi argued with the bear. Kaoru really loved her. She was just so strong and defiant. The thing was, Hikaru loved her too. Hikaru was Kaoru's older twin brother. He was the mastermind, the one who had created the game of mutual killing.

Kaoru was masquerading as Hikaru, the Super High School Level Designer. Kaoru had the same skills as his brother, but because Hikaru was older he had been the one to get accepted to Hope's Peak under that title. Kaoru had gotten accepted too, he was the Super High School Level Doppelganger. Kaoru and Hikaru were basically the same.

Kaoru was the mole.

He was the one who gave Hikaru information about what his classmates were doing in this school.

He loved his brother. Kaoru would do anything for Hikaru, even if it meant dying.

Hikaru watched with glee from the control room. Everything was going smoothly. Someone would finally kill another person and ease Hikaru's boredom. When Hikaru got bored, things got messy. That was why he and his brother had started this game. It was a game where classmates killed their friends. The best part about this game was that none of them knew that they were all friends before the game began. Hikaru and Kaoru both erased the memories of their classmates so that none of them knew of their former friendship.

Hikaru loved and hated some of his classmates. For example he loved his brother. He was also fond of Haruhi, and would love it if the crossdressing girl fell in love with him. However last time he checked, she loved Tamaki, the self-declared king. Hikaru hated him for that, he wanted Haruhi's heart.

However, it looked like Kaoru was getting Haruhi to fall in love with him unintentionally. Though he was jealous, this was good. This meant that maybe this Super High School Level Good Luck student would come over to their side. Maybe he could borrow Haruhi from his brother. After all, they were basically the same.

Hikaru leaned back and looked at the monitors. It looked like Kaoru was going to his room for some down time. It was the perfect time to talk logistics.

Hikaru walked into the control room and pressed a few buttons. Monobear popped up on the screen in front of Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. "You need to stop doing that."

Hikaru laughed into the microphone. "You know I can't do that Kaoru," Hikaru said through the bear.

"I don't think that this motive is going to work, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "Unless you want me to tell them that I'm the mole."

Hikaru hummed thoughtfully. "Well as much as I would love for you to do that, I think that it would be a better idea to let them find out for themselves. Don't you agree, Kaoru?"

"I think," Kaoru began to say. He turned away from the bear and faced the camera mounted on the wall. "I think that it's a great idea."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed together. In Hikaru's opinion, this was the best game that he and Kaoru had ever played.

Monobear vanished and left Kaoru alone. Kaoru flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. He closed his eyes to rest for a second.

The doorbell rang shocking Kaoru out of his sleep. He looked around the room to see if there was something that could tell him what time it was. But there was nothing there that he could use for such a thing.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming," Kaoru said, forgetting that whoever was at the door could not hear him.

Kaoru opened the door and was surprised to see Haruhi standing there.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you Hikaru," Haruhi said.

Kaoru smiled. "Okay then. Here, why don't you come in?" He said to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled back at him and followed him into his room.

Hikaru watched in glee as Renge spread fear into the hearts of the other students. She was telling them all how the traitor was probably planning the next murder on behalf of Monobear. She was wrong of course. Kaoru would never kill someone, that was the boundary that he set with Hikaru in order to be the mole.

"Look at them," Hikaru said to the empty room. "Look at them all run around like the fools they are."

Then Haruhi stepped forward.

Hikaru listened closely to her as she began to talk.

"We can't think like that Renge," She said.

"But it's true! The traitor is the mastermind's pawn right? They might kill someone and get away with the murder with Monobear's help." Renge said.

This seemed like a good time for Monobear to intervene. He might as well add to their fear and have some fun with it.

"W-R-O-N-G!" Hikaru yelled into the microphone as Monobear popped into the room.

Renge screamed.

"Boy are you stupid!" Hikaru said.

"Wait," Tamaki said, "What did you just say?"

"You weren't listening?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

Tamaki did not respond. It looked to Hikaru like he was getting nervous. The other students had not been this interested in him since his closest friend, Kyoya, killed another student. Tamaki had defended Kyoya. It was all for nothing because in the end, Kyoya was executed.

The look on Tamaki's face as his friend was brutally executed made Hikaru laugh for hours.

Hikaru continued talking through Monobear as though Tamaki had not spoken. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I'm not here to help any of you bastards kill each other, you can do that on your own."

"So you aren't going to help the mole get away with murder?" Nekozawa asked, creeping out from the corner.

"That's right!" Hikaru said gleefully. "Upupupupu, I wonder who you bastards are going to kill next."

"No one is going to be killed, right guys?" Haruhi said.

Everyone mumbled quietly in agreement.

"Upupupupu, it sounds to me like people aren't agreeing with you," Hikaru jeered into the microphone.

Hikaru was done tormenting the students for now, so he pressed a button and Monobear disappeared.

Kaoru watched as the others talked about what to do. He never really knew what to do in these situations. He wanted to talk and join the others so avoid suspicion, but at the same time, he was worried that he would give himself away as the mole.

"Hikaru," Someone said to him. He turned and saw Haruhi.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"What do you think of all of this?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Kaoru said honestly.

Haruhi just stared at him for a bit. It was kind of unnerving. Did she know that he was the mole? Was he being to suspicious?

Haruhi smiled at him after a moment and then said, "We are going to find out who the mole is and get out of here."

Kaoru nodded and smiled back at her. _"She really believes in everyone here." _Kaoru thought.

"Come on Hikaru," Haruhi said. "We are going to figure this out together."

Kaoru followed Haruhi as she walked back towards their classmates. For once, he felt like one of them. For now he forgot about the game that he and his brother were playing, and focused on his classmates.

It was nighttime. Hikaru watched the monitors as everyone went to bed. He glanced at one of other monitors and noticed that Kaoru was still out. He was in the gymnasium. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

Kaoru turned to look directly at the camera and then he said, 'What now?"

Hikaru pressed a button and Monobear appeared before his twin.

"Waiting for someone?" Hikaru asked through Monobear.

"Why are we doing this?" Kaoru asked.

"Because we are bored," Hikaru said simply.

"But Hikaru. These are our classmates. We were all so close. Why are we doing this to them?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was enraged. How dare his brother back out now. They were so far in the game at this point. There was no turning back for them. Hikaru knew that deep down, Kaoru knew that too.

"Because we have no other choice," Hikaru replied "Look Kaoru, we are too far into this game to back out now. Remember how much fun we had when Kyoya died? What about when Hunny killed Mori? Remember that? We have had so much fun with this game, we can't stop now.

"But what if Haruhi dies?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was about to reply when he noticed something else moving on a different monitor. It looked like Haruhi was also awake. And she was listening to them. _"What an interesting development," _Hikaru thought.

Hikaru chose his words carefully. Now that he was aware of Haruhi's presence the last thing he wanted her to do was leave.

"Then she dies." Hikaru said. "You've grown far too attached to her. Perhaps you should consider distancing yourself from our classmates a bit."

"But wouldn't that make me seem more suspicious?" Kaoru asked him.

"Well you are pretty suspicious already," Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru pressed a button at that moment to make Monobear disappear. His brother would have to figure this out on his own.

Kaoru stood in the gymnasium for a minute trying to interpret what his brother was talking about. _"How am I suspicious? What have I done to make people question me?" _Kaoru was asking himself. He turned and walked out of the gymnasium and right into Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said surprised.

Haruhi looked at him and then said, "So you're the mole."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "_How much has she heard? Does she know I'm not Hikaru?" _He asked himself.

"So who's the mastermind?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru really could not get out of this. Kaoru was hoping that Hikaru was watching so that he could intervene.

"Hey you bastards," Monobear's voice said.

Kaoru relaxed. Hikaru would get him out of this.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" The bear asked.

Haruhi turned around and started to interrogate Monobear. Kaoru took this as his chance to escape. He made it to the door and then he glanced at Haruhi. She was not paying attention to him. She was more focused on Monobear. So Kaoru slipped out of the room and then ran down the hallway.

He did not stop running until he made it back to his room. He shut the door behind him and sunk down to the floor in the doorway.

He went over to his bed flopped down fully clothed. Someone knew his secret. It was only a matter of time before the others knew too. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

By the time Hikaru had finished picking on Haruhi through Monobear, Kaoru was long gone. Hikaru was wondering what would happen tomorrow to his brother. He would have to wait and see.

He checked on the monitor in Kaoru's room. He had fallen asleep in his day clothes. He was probably going to be annoyed in the morning when he woke up. After all they were Super High School Level Designers for a reason. Even though Kaoru was technically a doppelganger of Hikaru's status, they were both into designing.

"My poor brother must be tired," Hikaru said to himself.

He glanced around and noticed that Haruhi was talking to someone else. She was talking to Tamaki.

Hikaru pressed a button and the speakers turned on.

"Tamaki you have to listen. Hikaru knows who the mastermind is," Haruhi was saying. Well at least they did not know that he and Kaoru were brothers. That was a good thing, and something that he might be able to use later in this little game of his.

"Well even if he does what are we going to do about it? Ever since…he died…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Tamaki, you are still the leader. It's up to you what to do," Haruhi said to the blond boy.

Tamaki nodded and then said, "Right." He then put on his "king" persona and continued with "We will tell the others in the morning and get Hikaru to talk."

Hikaru stopped caring about what they were talking about and turned the speaker off. _"So they are trying to get Kaoru to talk then? What an interesting development."_

Kaoru woke up the next morning when Monobear made his announcement. He was sort of annoyed because his clothes were all rumpled. He would have to wash them. But would he be able to do that now? Now that Haruhi knew his secret? What if she told everyone? He decided to ignore that nagging feeling that everyone was going to hate him now and he went to go get ready for the day.

After he was ready to leave his room someone rang the doorbell. Kaoru walked to the door and opened it. Haruhi was standing in the doorway.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said. He was surprised. He did not expect anyone to talk to him once they found out about him and his role in the game.

"Hikaru, aren't you going to come to breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was," Kaoru replied. He walked out the room after Haruhi. He felt like he was walking into a trap of some kind.

When they got to the cafeteria, everyone was waiting for them. Renge was glaring at Kaoru and everyone else was giving him funny looks. Well he guessed that they knew now.

Tamaki stepped forward and said, "We know what you are."

"Oh really?" Kaoru asked.

"Shut up, mole!" Renge cried.

"We trusted you Hikaru," Tamaki said.

Kaoru frowned. "_Does this mean that they are going to shun me now?" _He asked himself.

Kaoru steeled his nerves and then asked, "Let's say I am the mole. What are you going to do about it?"

Renge pointed and accusing finger at him and then said, "Haruhi saw you Hikaru! We know that you are the mole!"

"You didn't answer my question," Kaoru said.

"Well," Haruhi began to say. "Since you are the mole, then I guess that we can't trust you anymore."

The others nodded. And then one by one, they all turned to have a private conversation. They were talking in whispers and Kaoru really could not tell what they were saying. After a few minutes of standing their watching them, Kaoru realized that this was their defense mechanism. They were going to pretend that he did not exist.

"_Whose idea was that?" _Kaoru wondered. He would have gone to the kitchen to get breakfast, but then Renge shot him a dirty look.

"I guess I'll eat later then," Kaoru said loudly.

If the others heard him, they pretended not to notice.

"_Hikaru is going to be so angry with me," _Kaoru thought to himself.

Hikaru was watching the screen in glee. Surely they were smart enough to realize that Hikaru would still know their every move without Kaoru. There was nothing that could stop him from seeing what they were doing.

He noticed movement on one of the other monitors out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see Kaoru climbing the stairs and going somewhere. But that did not matter now. What mattered was that this game was finally getting interesting.

Kaoru walked into the art room and looked around. He did not normally go into the art room. If he ever wanted to sketch something, he would do it in his room. But this was the last place that anyone would expect to go and see him. No one really came in here anymore. Not after Kyoya killed Kazukiyo. Kazukiyo was their class representative back before the game of mutual killing happened.

Of course nobody but Hikaru and Kaoru knew that now. As far the others were concerned he was just another victim of this mutual killing game. _"I kind of liked him, even though he was really easy to tease." _Kaoru thought to himself.

He found a pencil and some paper and he started to sketch. While he sketched, his thoughts slowly drifted away from what he was doing and started to think about his brother. _"Does Hikaru even remember all of the fun that we all had together before we started to play this game?" _Kaoru wondered.

He would have asked his brother, but he had a feeling that Hikaru had long since stopped caring about the past he shared with these other students. Even if he did feel remorse, it was too late for the two of them to go back. They were killers now. Kaoru shuddered at the thought.

"Whacha doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

Kaoru's hand swiped against the paper in surprise, leaving a large line in the middle of the dress he had been drawing.

He turned around and came face to face with Monobear.

"Oh," Kaoru said. "It's just you."

"'Just' me?" Hikaru asked through Monobear. "Surely I mean more to you than that."

"Of course you do," Kaoru said to his brother without hesitation. "I was worried that it was someone else."

"Someone like Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru frowned. "I was actually worried about another student coming in here," He said to his brother.

"Well I don't think that you have to worry about that," Hikaru said through the bear. The bear in question walked over to Kaoru and clambered onto the desk. Monobear sat down next to Kaoru's sketch.

"They are talking about me aren't they?" Kaoru asked.

Monobear nodded and then Hikaru said, "It's for the better anyway. You are growing too attached to them. You need to remember that this is just a game. The others are just pawns at this point."

"It's too late to turn back," Kaoru said, repeating some of Hikaru's words from their last conversation.

"And yet you seem to be having regrets," Hikaru said.

Kaoru just sighed and then said, "I really don't want to see Haruhi die. She's not going to kill someone, she's just not that type of person. But I don't want to see her end up with Tamaki either."

Hikaru hummed in thought. "Well I don't really want that to happen either. But I can't do anything about that and neither can you. We both have to play our parts in this game you know," Hikaru said after a minute.

Kaoru just nodded and started to clean up his workspace.

"Well, I think I'll just go now," Monobear said.

"Wait!" Kaoru said.

Monobear froze and turned to face him.

"Is there anyone in the cafeteria right now?" He asked.

There was a minute of silence and then Monobear said, "Just Haruhi. She seems to be looking for someone."

And with that, Kaoru was left alone to his thoughts.

Hikaru frowned as he watched the monitors.

"_Is Kaoru really going to back out on me? What if he does? What if he leaves me alone in this game? What will I do without my brother?" _He thought to himself.

He slammed a hand down on the desk in rage.

His brother was not going to back out on him now. He would not allow it.

"_But he looks so sad." _Part of Hikaru said.

Hikaru tried to ignore that thought. He loved his brother after all. But they could not back out of this game now. They were too far gone. _"Besides," _Hikaru thought. _"This is actually kind of fun." _

He chuckled to himself and turned back to the cameras. Kaoru appeared to be talking to Haruhi in the cafeteria.

Hikaru pressed a button on the dashboard in front of him and then he was privy to their conversation.

"Why are you the mole Hikaru?" Haruhi was asking him.

"I can't tell you," Kaoru replied.

Haruhi frowned.

"Please believe me when I say that I want to tell you. I really do," Kaoru told her. "But I can't. I can't betray hi- the mastermind like that."

"So the mastermind is a boy," Haruhi said.

"I never said that," Kaoru said hastily trying to cover up his tracks.

"Do we know him?" She asked him.

Kaoru shook his head immediately. "No. You've never met."

Hikaru pressed the button and then he couldn't hear them anymore.

So now they knew his gender. Well that was hardly Kaoru's fault. Haruhi surprised him. If their situations had been reversed, even Hikaru would have had trouble with keeping secrets.

"You did your best Kaoru," Hikaru said, even though he knew that there was no way Kaoru could hear him.

The days seemed to drag on for Kaoru. Every morning he would be woken up by his brother announcing that it was morning. But every time Kaoru walked into cafeteria he would be met with the glares of the other students and would not be able to eat in peace. So he had to wait for them to leave.

Kaoru spent the next few days avoiding his classmates as best as he could.

And then he had an idea.

Hikaru lazily watched as everyone went about their business through the next few days. He noticed that Kaoru had given up trying to talk to the others. That was kind of bad because he was supposed to be the mole, but Hikaru did not really need Kaoru that much. He had microphones on the cameras and he could hear their every word if he chose to.

Though he sort of felt bad that Kaoru did not really matter to their game anymore. It was still fun, just not as fun it had been before with Kaoru playing along.

Hikaru didn't suspect a single thing. Kaoru knew this because Hikaru had not tried to stop him. If Hikaru had been focusing on him, then he would have realized what Kaoru's plan was and tried to stop him.

Kaoru gave a small smile. Soon his plan would be put into action. His brother would get his fun and everyone would forgive him.

"_Soon," _Kaoru thought to himself as he walked into the game room.

Today was a usual day. Everyone was going about their daily business.

Hikaru was focused on Haruhi. She was busy talking to Tamaki.

Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was stumbling. It was almost like they were drunk.

He looked at the screen and was surprised to see that the person who was stumbling was Kaoru.

His brother was stumbling around in the game room and ended up falling against a wall. He struggled to stand upright and then collapsed against the wall. Hikaru glanced around the room. "_What is Kaoru doing?" _ He wondered as he watched his brother.

Then he saw it. There was something written on the table. In big bold letters written in marker was, "I'M SORRY."

Underneath the writing was a piece of paper. He zoomed in and realized that there was writing on it. He could only make out the bottom line, which was closest to the camera. It read, "Goodbye."

"_No. No no no no no no," _Hikaru thought. He pressed a button and Monobear appeared on the monitor before him.

"What are you doing, Kaoru?!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru looked at the black and white bear and gave a wan smile.

"Hello Hikaru," He said.

"You didn't answer my question," Hikaru said.

"I was wondering when you would notice what I was up to, you know. I'm glad. Glad that you are the last person I get to talk to," Kaoru said.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru demanded.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said. "I'm dying."

"No," Hikaru said. "No you can't."

"It was only a matter of time before someone else did it," Kaoru insisted.

"That's not true. None of them were planning this," Hikaru said.

Kaoru just shook his head. "Just think Hikaru, now the game will be even more fun," He said to the bear.

"No Kaoru. Kaoru you can't! This was supposed to be for us! Not just for me!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru laughed weakly. "I just want you to be happy, brother," he said to Hikaru.

"How can I be happy without you?" Hikaru asked. "I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

And then he started to cough. Red appeared on Kaoru's hands as he covered his mouth.

"_He's really dying isn't he?" _Hikaru thought to himself.

He had to go see his brother. He wanted to see Kaoru. He wanted to be with his brother while he lay dying. But he knew that he could not leave the room. The others always went into this room, they loved to play the games. If Hikaru went to see Kaoru, he would be seen by the others and would completely blow his cover.

"_Why did I want to play this game?" _Hikaru asked himself.

"Hikaru, are you still there?" Kaoru asked weakly.

"I'm here Kaoru," Hikaru answered.

Kaoru smiled again. He seemed to be okay with this.

"I love you Hikaru. You are the best brother anyone could ever ask for," Kaoru said quietly.

He closed his eyes and then he stopped moving.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

But Kaoru did not answer him.

"What have I done?" Hikaru asked.

Tears started to stream down Hikaru's face. He lost his brother. He wanted his brother to win the game. But Kaoru was dead now. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Renge was the first one to find the body. Her screams attracted Tamaki and Haruhi who stared at the scene in front of them.

Because of the note and message on the table, the other students were able to find out that Kaoru had killed himself. Though they still thought it was Hikaru.

Hikaru watched the trial unfold. Kaoru had written a coded note to Hikaru in the letter he had left behind. But Haruhi had realized it too.

"He must have been writing to the mastermind as well as to us," Haruhi said.

There was a chorus of general confusion as Haruhi passed the note around.

"See?" She said. "Every line is capitalized, even if it is a word in the middle of a sentence."

And so it did. Hikaru had not been able to see the note until the others went to the court room. But he knew what it said.

Hikaru was looking at it now. The capitalized letters read, "FORGIVE ME BROTHER."

"But that would mean…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Yes. I think that Hikaru and the mastermind are brothers," Haruhi said.

Hikaru decided to end it there. "Alright, bastards! Time to vote! Who killed Hikaru Hitachiin?"

The next week Hikaru gave them another motive. This one was not directed towards killing anybody however.

"If you bastards can find out who I am and why you are here. I'll execute myself for my crimes and let the rest of you go. If you guess wrong. I'll kill you bastards instead," Hikaru told them through Monobear.

The trapped students immediately began searching for a way out. Hikaru spends the next few days watching them search.

"_This game isn't fun without Kaoru around." _Hikaru thought to himself.

They guessed it. Haruhi was the one who put all the pieces together in the end. But this was primarily because Hikaru helped her out. He knew that it was what Kaoru would have wanted.

"We know you are there Hikaru," Haruhi called in the middle of the class trial.

Hikaru clapped slowly as he walked out of the shadows.

"Very good Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Renge screamed at him.

"Renge. Remember the last trial when we found out that Hikaru had a brother? Well it turns out that Hikaru wasn't really Hikaru. Am I right?" She asked Hikaru.

"That's right," Hikaru answered.

"Who was the Hikaru that we knew then?" Renge asked.

"Well the Hikaru that we knew was obviously the real Hikaru's twin brother," Tamaki declared.

"No really?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"What Tamaki is trying to say is that we know that the Hikaru we knew was twins with the real one. But we don't know his name," Haruhi explained.

"Kaoru," Hikaru muttered.

"What was that?" Renge asked.

"Kaoru. His name was Kaoru," Hikaru said.

Haruhi then explained to the others what she thought about their imprisonment here. How they had all been students here together and how many years had passed since they knew each other.

The others seemed to be shocked by this news.

Hikaru watched them blankly. He was found out, just like he had wanted.

The other students were watching him. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a remote. He handed it to Haruhi.

"This is going to get you out of here," Hikaru said to her.

"Why don't you use it?" Haruhi asked him.

"I may have been one of the creators of this game, but I'm also a man of my word. When I told you to find out who I was and why I brought you all here, I also said that I was going to execute myself if you succeeded," Hikaru reminded her.

Haruhi looked stunned. "But, you can't just kill yourself," She said.

"Oh I'm not going to. I have a button right in front of me that I can press to send me to my execution," Hikaru said.

His hand hovered over the red button that had risen from the ground in front of him.

"Good luck, Haruhi," He said to her.

And then he pressed the button.

Hikaru was dragged away and strapped to a conveyer belt that was slowly approaching a giant pair of scissors.

Slowly the conveyer belt approached the giant scissors. Hikaru glanced off to the side where the other students were watching him. Some of them, like Renge, looked slightly satisfied. They thought he was getting what he deserved. And so he was. However, Haruhi and Tamaki looked upset. It was almost as though the two of them had wanted him to go with them. He looked up again and found that he was right underneath the blades.

"_I'm coming Kaoru," _Hikaru thought.

The blades closed.

And everything went black.

Years later, Haruhi and Tamaki would walk back to the abandoned building that used to be their school. They would read the sign on the door giving the history of the old building and the reason why it was unsafe to enter.

Haruhi would put flowers on the doorstep, as a memorial to her classmates that were killed in the game the Hitachiin twins had set up. The couple would then turn and walk away, leaving behind the school building and the twisted games that were played there.

Walking towards a hope filled future.


End file.
